Mollianne
Gender: Female Granted Wish: ??? Granted Powers: Anti-Magic (?) Profession: Healer/Entertainer Location: Monstro Town Height: 4'10" (body) 6'1" (with wings) Weight: 51 lbs Primary Ability: Vocal Manipulation Secondary Ability: Healing Tertiary Ability: Alchemical Proficiency Mollianne is a siren, albeit of a different breed than those of the Fa'diel natives. The more obvious features about her heritage remain, such as a pair of feathery wings that grow from her back, and her avian lower half that is covered in downy feathers up to her ankles, thereupon which exists a large set of sharp-taloned three-toed feet (and one heel toe). Less blatant biological features include a set of gills along the backside of her neck that allow her to breath underwater, and slightly-lengthened canines that give the appearance of stunted fangs. As could expect from the sight of them, she does require blood for one form of sustenance, but in very small quantities, and only from straight humans. A specific agent in human blood composition is vital for her immune system and bolsters her biological defense against everyday nuisances. Non-human blood, if ingested, has quite the opposite effect, rendering her poisoned in varying ways dependant on the race in which she has fed upon. She avoids sweet and sugary food and drink like a plague, claiming that her teeth are incredibly sensitive to them. Her age is mistaken frequently, given that her small body frame is easily mistaken for one just entering adolescence, not taking into account her enormous wingspan. She prefers her auburn hair cut in a short bob, and is often seen wearing some kind of water- or ocean-related head decoration. She is also a fan of long skirtwear in blues and greens, but it isn't known if this is a self-conscious preference or not; some of the residents of Monstro Town, where she resides with Kyrk, have rumored that she is not comfortable with her avian legs in the public eye, but she has not alluded to whether this is true or false. In contrast, she doesn't show much of an interest in most forms of upper-body apparel, normally wearing a simple, down-padded leather band that wraps snugly around her torso, encasing her chest and upper back. Again, rumors have flown that this is merely an act of modesty on her part in regards to comfortability in public, but she hasn't established a truth in one form or another. She has her own native language, but speaks the common tongue easily enough, although her use of contractions during spoken statements are rare. Her surname means "of the Wind," and is a shamanic title for those of a unique bloodline within the flock. Unfortunately, given the chain of events that would eventually unfold, Molly was never able to utilize this status effectively, and has yet to reach her full potential. Molly hails from an island overtly known as Siren Rock, its namesake a blatant nod to those who reside there, within a separate dimension known as "The Mists." Orphaned at the age of nine during a botched initiation between her and her mother, she underwent many trials of fosterhood neglect and abuse by various adults, before finding a stay with a greater elemental named Vireyda, her human husband, and her two daughters, one a half-elemental and the other an adopted wood spirit who, though mute, communicated through adept sign language. Vireyda was a known healer and pharmacist in town, and it wasn't long before Molly took up an apprenticeship, learning various tidbits here and there about the ability to heal and utilize compounds for medicine and the like. Mollianne stayed with Vireyda for a long time, putting up with and embracing the varying calls of nature that eventually presented themselves to her throughout the next several years: teenagehood, friendships, love, and the ever-present culture clashes. At one point, she became enamored with a noble from the underworld (her world's equivalent of 'Hell'), and, unwilling to give up her feelings, attempted to concede certain morals, including listening to Vireyda, on her part in the attempt to get him to eventually see her side of things. Unfortunately, it did not end well; in a fit of his own jealousy at her socializing with another male, he killed her when she confronted him about his unnecessary temper flares. Before her soul could ascend, however, Molly's shamanic familiar sacrificed itself to keep her whole, though she would remain in a coma for several months before coming to. Following her awakening, she fell into a short-lived depression over the events prior, but shrugged it off eventually, forcing herself to simply chalk it up to a lesson learned. It isn't known how she arrived in the Cleft from this point, only that Kyrk met her in Viorar one day during a trip for supplies. Being told that she "pretty much went wherever the wind lead her," he offered to give her a place to stay, and his unusual demeanor, given his lack of emotion, amused her to where she couldn't decline his offer. She thought of his place as a bit on the claustrophobic side, being underground, but he has given her free reign to decorate as she pleased, in order to keep her happy. What started as a bunker now resembles a relatively cozy home, if still a little on the small side. She is something of a small-town celebrity in Monstro Town and Viorar, accredited to her voice and overall pleasant disposition. She works part-time at an apothecary in Viorar, and is a singer and entertainer on some evenings at a small nightclub on the outskirts. She brushes off her social status regardless, seemingly happy enough to be around those who are simply glad to see her. Despite this pleasantry, though, she is quick to anger when faced with bossy and/or arrogant attitudes, and generally doesn't hesitate to lay it on the line when such a case arises. She doesn't hold grudges, however, and is easily brought around after virtually every altercation. Mollianne is well-versed in the healing arts, and a couple times a year sets up a personal clinic to assist the ailing at no cost to them. While not much of a fighter, she is able to manipulate the element of wind in her favor, and is on good terms with the Sylphids as a result. Additionally, the trademark voice of her breed suffices as both offensive and defensive; the prolonged scream of a siren is almost sure to deafen even the sturdiest of eardrums, and by altering the tone and pitch of her vocals, Molly is also able to lull those who hear her voice, typically through song, into a light but effective slumber. She doesn't stray far from Monstro Town or Viorar, and on the rare event that she does, she takes paranoia-induced care to cover her visage, especially her wings, from the general public. She hasn't explained this paranoia fully, nor rationalized on her favor to walking as opposed to flight over long distances, but just seems generally uneasy when the possibility of danger without someone to protect her is present. Her relationship with Kyrk is also unexplained, and she doesn't speak of anything other than her fondness for him and the work he puts into his forced profession. She is a maternal figure to the Coldwater Twins, often seen in public with them doing whatever needs to be done between the three of them. Mollianne is rarely seen in public during the last three days of each month, from March until September. Whether this is a coincidence or related to something specific, nobody seems to know. Mollianne was recently discovered to be a Wishborn-in-hiding, her status becoming known during an encounter with a Witch-Yoma pairing in Wutai. Details surrounding this revelation are not yet fully known except that she possesses a degree of anti-magic ability, and she has expressed apprehension in remaining in the company of other Wishborn during battle operations. Whether Kyrk knew of this before his death is also not known. Category:Player Characters